Mana
by GimmeKat1
Summary: As Harry goes through his career in Hogwarts, he meets several different friends. They do want something in return though. A perfect plan in the mind of a Slytherin.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I own nothing from the Seiken Densetsu Series nor Harry Potter  
Summary: As Harry goes through his career in Hogwarts, he meets several different friends. They do want something in return though. A perfect plan in the mind of a Slytherin.

* * *

**Mana: Prologue**

* * *

It was a particular normal evening for Harry James Potter. Being no date of any particular importance, Harry just went around the house, doing his daily chores. It was a repetitive task, clean this, fix that, tend the gardens, and then do it all over again the next day. Well, maybe not tomorrow, as that was his birthday, and the Durselys might let him have the day off! Eight seems like an important enough age to let him have off for the day.

Right, in his dream's dreams.

Harry sighed as he tried to let himself fall asleep. Too agitated at what tomorrow held, he fidgeted with his flimsy blanket, trying to wear himself down for the hard day he had coming. He almost thought the air agreed with him. Particularly filled with energy, the air seemed to know exactly what might be coming.

"You should get some sleep."

The air tried to console him and get him to go to sleep.

Harry blinked for a second, before jamming his mouth full of old blanket and fist to keep him from yelping out in surprise. Before him was the darkest animal he had ever seen. Looking like a bat, the thing just hovered. A tail waved before his face, and where there should be a head was a large blue eye.

"What…what are you?" Harry said in a frantic whisper. Keeping his cool was difficult with trying to keep the Durselys from waking.

"A spirit, young one. A weak one at that. I am the spirit of darkness." The thing spoke back. Harry's eyes went even wider at the fact that the voice came from nothingness, centered around the eye.

"What do y-you want?" On the brink of screaming, he quickly tried to figure out how to both keep the Durselys from kicking him out and keep this thing out of the house.

"To rest, young one. Do you mind if I rest with you? I will guarantee no harm will come to you during the night." The spirit asked Harry with a voice barely above that of a whisper. It almost sounded like pleading.

"O-okay. But if anything funny happens, I hope you can take responsibility." Harry let the spirit lay down near him. The eye drooped a bit, and Harry could tell that the spirit was resting.

* * *

Over the next few nights, the spirit and Harry conversed a bit, each learning more and more about each other.

"Hey, Shade?" Harry wanted to ask the spirit, who happened to be known to his peers as Shade, "why are you here? I mean, hanging out with me?"

"Why Harry? Because I can feel potential from you. So much of it. You may not know it yet, but I feel as though I can place my complete power behind you and be pleased with my decision, no matter the case. Now rest Harry."

* * *

"Shade! I'm going to a place to learn magic!" Harry was eleven now, and Shade had stayed in the house while Harry and the Durselys hid in a house on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Magic? Well, that's going to be wonderful for you, isn't it?" Shade replied, figuring that Harry deserved the chance.

"Yeah, there's this whole world alongside ours, all of them can do spells and make potions and fix my glasses! Look at 'em Shade!" Harry's glasses were indeed fixed, almost to the point where they looked like they had just been bought yesterday. "Oh, and I also got this owl. I don't know what to name her yet though. Wanna help?"

"Heh, sure thing Harry."

* * *

"Well, today is the big day, isn't it? We're actually going to learn magic." Harry looked at Shade, worried that he might not be able to actually do magic. "Indeed it is." Shade's blue eye darkened a bit, worried that Harry may not want him to come along.

"What is it Shade?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to actually come along…"

"Don't be silly. Of course I want you with me. Nevermind what anyone says. After all, you are my friend."

Shade's eye brightened considerably after this, glad that Harry truly considered him a friend. "Well, if that's the case, let me truly be with you."

"Shade, what are you doing exactly?"

Shade began to dissipate into the air right before Harry's eyes, giving him a small fright. But the blackish cloud of dust moved over to Harry and settled down on his skin, which seemed to absorb the dark particles.

_Ah, actually being with a true friend is much different than talking face to face, Harry. _Shade's voice carried inside Harry's head.

"Oh, this is strange."

* * *

The sorting had begun.

Harry glanced around nervously.

_I can feel that Harry. Please try to calm down._

_Sorry Shade._

He was doing his best to stay calm when a lady named Minerva McGonagall called Harry to put on the raggedy, old hat.

_Hello there, Harry._

_Hi._

_Oh, and hello to you as well, Shade._

_I didn't know you could see me._

_Well, you're in his mind, and I see all that is within the mind. Speaking of which, I do have to sort this one._

_Hmm…_

_Courage…_

_Ambition…_

_No fear of the unknown…_

_Quite cunning as well…_

_Will try and save anything…_

_Yeah, well that snake should still have known better than to try and wrap around Petunia's leg._

"Whats taking so long!" A student shouted from the seats. Thirty minutes and no answer from the hat. Still oblivious from the outside world, the hat and Harry remained seated, in their own little world.

_Oh, hat, you should see what the snake did after._ Harry was trying to relieve the memory of where the snake he had saved from an untimely death from Petunia went back to his hole, grabbed a bunch of his other snakes, and proceeded to terrorize Petunia for the next hour or so.

The hat began chuckling at the reaction Petunia had to the snakes, but as no one knew exactly what was happening inside Harry's mind, they were slightly scared by the deep bellow from the Hat's mouth.

"Oh god that face is priceless. Alright, Slytherin for you…hehe…scared from that…"

_I do want to talk to you later, Harry. And you too Shade. There is some important information I have for you two._

Most of the people were now horrified over the fact that a Potter had joined the ranks of Slytherin, rather than the fact the hat had a laugh that could crack glass. McGonagall, her jaw slightly open and jutting to the right in shock had been broken out of her stupor by the same voice that put them there in the first place. Snape's sneer took on a whole new level of evil. Dumbledore looked downtrodden, but resolute none-the-less.

"I doubt that many other children have memories this amusing to a hat like me, and they do need to be sorted." The hat was still trying to hide a grin from the scenes he had witnessed in Harry's mind. "Well, chop-chop Minerva."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like my writing is too childish and not detailed enough. Any critiqueing would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

Disclamer: I own nothing from the Seiken Densetsu Series nor Harry Potter  
Summary: As Harry goes through his career in Hogwarts, he meets several different friends. They do want something in return though. A perfect plan in the mind of a Slytherin.

* * *

**Mana****: Chapter One**

* * *

Shade thought Hogwarts was a strange place. Harry thought it was wonderful. But most assumptions we're promptly shattered within a few hours of introductions. The first assumption shot down was that his house would be nice to Harry.

"You must understand that I will not tolerate any," the sneer on Severus Snape's face could not have gotten any wider, "tomfoolery from those within my house. We stick by our own, lest the other houses tear us apart." Severus laid a glare down with the force of a few anvils on the first year students, ready to leap on their throats at the slightest interruption. "I shall retire to my quarters for the remainder of the night. If you must contact me, use the floo at this time of night. Otherwise, if there are no questions, I will take my leave. Potter, I need to speak to you."

_This man holds contempt for you…_

_I know Shade. I do not know why._

"Potter, if you slip up once here, I take measures to be sure that you will never set foot inside these halls ever again. Do you understand?" Harry nodded quickly at the severity of the implications for screwing up once. "This also falls under classes. I expect you to be ready for my classes, along with the others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Get sleep. I will see how your performance fares tomorrow." Severus left the room, cape billowing in a fashion not unlike vampires in those old shows Dudley watched.

"What did you do to get on his bad side Potter?" Harry looked back to see a boy quite a bit bigger than him asking him a fairly direct question, one that he did not have the answer.

"I'm not sure. I'll try and find out later." Harry went to the bedroom, only to find Malfoy waiting for him with his wand in hand.

"You know, when I told you that you should choose the right kind, you chose incorrectly. And now here you are, standing here with you at my mercy. How does it feel Potter, to be stuck with power at your front and a wall to your back?" Harry tried backpedaling out of the room, only to be caught by the boy who had asked him the question earlier. "Normal, Malfoy. It feels normal."

Malfoy gave a confused look, but quickly shuffled it out of his mind. "Whatever. Crabbe, if you please."

The boy, also known as Crabbe, tried to grab Harry and place him into a hold. Shade wasn't going to stand for it though.

_Okay, let me show you exactly what I can do._

_But then they'll come after me. We'll hurt one of them, and then where would we sleep? We have no friends besides ourselves._

…_then we'll run._

Darkness enveloped Harry for a few moments, before Harry disappeared right before Malfoy's and Crabbe's eyes.

* * *

_Shade, what in the world did you just do?!_

_A bit of gateway mixing, along with some of my own magic._

Harry had just been teleported right out of the dungeons to the Great Hall.

_It's more notably, and infamously, called the Evil Gate spell._

…_that was awe-inspiring Shade, but give me warning next time! _

_Sure thing Harry._

…_can I learn to do it myself?_

_With a little practice, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do more than that._

Harry grimly noted that he did not have his wand, not that he knew anything he could do with it yet. Having just been teleported out from the dungeons, the situation seemed a bit aggravating.

_Well, I'm sitting out here in the open, with no idea how I'm supposed to get back to the house from here. Can you teleport us back?_

_How about I show you the motions, and more importantly, the magic._

_Okay. But you really should warn me still._

Shade began instructing Harry on the easiest way to cast his type of magic. _First you have to find the type of magic, followed by collecting it, and finally manipulating it to your needs. As I doubt you have even the smallest skill in magic viewing, let me take a bit of control._

Shade began to reform Harry's eyes to show him exactly what had to be done to actually see the magic.

_It's…beautiful! There are so many colors! Green, yellow, blue, red, purple…the colors are everywhere!_

_Ah, for you. For me, I cannot see any of it. Actually, the particles you are looking for have no color and try to take from the rest. _

Harry focused a bit more, tuning out the brighter, vibrant colors only to find smaller, darker, and quite visible black particles swirling around.

_How can I see this Shade? It's black particles in the middle of the night._

_Yes, but they are something in nothing. That is why they are visible._

…_whatever. So what do we do with these?_

_Just watch._

Harry felt his magic drop a tiny bit. With that small bit, he saw all of the swirling particles move closer and closer, until they were right up against his nose. His magic began to pulse in small areas, until the swarm of particles began to condense into a sphere of some sort.

_And now, the manipulation._

Harry felt his magic spread. It saturated the particles and expanded them, and right before his eyes, a portal had been formed.

_Now, this is just an entrance. Having the second side requires that you've actually been there. The farther the distance, the farther your manipulations need go, so more magic for that. I don't know if you're powerful enough yet, so I will create the other side this time._

…_Shade, is this magic?_

_Yes, why do you ask?_

_It seems odd that no one else would know about this magic then._

_Ah, because it is not the human's type of magic. It is instead spirit magic. A strange concept. Now is not really the time to go over it, but I promise to explain one day. The other side is open. We should head through._

_I will make due on that promise Shade. I want to know exactly how this works._

* * *

The next morning in the common room had been a strange one. Luckily, Malfoy and his cronies had gone to sleep right after Harry's disappearance from the common room. The same idiots were also fast asleep when Harry woke up.

"Ugh…I feel like…like…"

_Shade, what do I feel like?_

_I would have to say some pretty nasty words, and that's what you probably feel like at the moment._

Stretching out his arms and legs, the blood rush he felt soon after woke him up quite soundly. Quietly moving around, he quickly took a shower and made his way to the common room, wand tucked away in his pocket. The clock, slowly rounding the six o'clock hour, began to ring softly.

_Say, Shade. Is there anyway you can make it so that those fools wont try and mess with me in my sleep?_

_Well, I can put up a barrier…_

_But?_

_I am not the avatar of darkness for nothing. It would more than likely take off their body parts if they we're to try to breach it using physical means._

_Oh. Well, I'm sure there's other means on doing so using, erm, _my _magic?_

_I believe they're called wards._

_I guess we should go look them up then?_

About half an hour later, and much trouble with the moving staircases, he finally found his way to the library, with about a dozen or so students waiting outside of it.

"Hello…why are we standing out here?" Harry was feeling a bit impatient, intent on getting those books about warding.

"Library is closed until seven." An older Ravenclaw replied. "Why, what's a Slytherin doing here so early in the morning anyway?"

"Learning." _Ambiguous and gives no answers_. Harry felt a bit proud of himself until he realized that that drew some attention to him. He disregarded it and patiently waited like the others until the librarian came to open the doors to his freedom for sleeping in until a respectable hour. He also noticed that most of the students here were older Ravenclaw students, except for a Gryffindor who also looked like a first year.

As the librarian came down and opened up the doors using a large key. Harry began to muse over where the books on wards would be. He began to scan up and down mindlessly until he came upon a small section on defensives used, and within the scant collections of books, he found only one book about wards.

The book itself, while fascinating, revealed something was innately required for warding: runes. Sighing at this new block in his plans, he began to search for something on runes. His finds on runes was much more fruitful than those on warding. Finding several different books on the runes, Harry took all of the books up to the librarian. "Madam, uhm…"

"Pince dear."

"Yes, Madam Pince. I would like to check these out." Handing the books over to Madam Pince, she began casting some charms to note the check out date and the due date. Dimly noting which books they were, the warding one stopped her. "Jumping on this bandwagon kind of early, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry was confused by the question

"Most of the Slytherin students do eventually get around to the wards, but you're getting into this pretty early. You know, the first day of school and all." Pince explained.

"Really? I thought that I was just being more paranoid than the others. Does this end up happening often?"

"Yes, more often than I would like to admit. If you have any questions about the warding, just ask me. I did have to place most of the wards around the shelves and restricted area myself after all."

"Wouldn't the others have done it before you came here?"

"Not to my standard. You'll see what I mean if you continue on more than the others in the field."

"Thank you, Madam." Giving a small nod, Harry left the library with the books.

* * *

After a quick pit stop in the dorms to drop off his books, and to make sure Malfoy hadn't tampered with any of his things, he made his way to the great hall for breakfast. Slipping his book bag over his shoulder, and a book on the runes into it, he strode out of the common room.

Entering the hall with a majority of the other students who got up at normal times, he sat at the end of the Slytherin table. No one actually sat with him, and that suited him well and good, but he did feel a bit lonely. As he made his way to sit down, he dimly noted that this wasn't Dudley's fault this time.

_Looks like instead of the threat of anyone being hurt for being with me, it's now no one actually likes me._

_Well, you couldn't have expected things to change in a day, could you?_

_Yes, I could have. But I didn't. Now hush, that bushy haired girl from the library is coming over here._

"What were you doing up so early in there?" The girl demanded to know as she intercepted him on the way over to his table.

"What were you doing up so early as well?" Harry was curious, but his stomach was itching for some food.

"I asked first."

"And I won't tell you. Now let me eat in peace." The girl huffed and walked away.

_Strange one. Hope she doesn't bother you much in the future._

_Hah, yeah right. I'm pretty sure we're going to end up at each others throats' by the end of the year._

Sitting down, Harry began to eat a breakfast that he had not made himself that actually tasted decent. Just as he was about to dig in, he noticed something odd. Several of the first year Slytherin students were staring at him. They quickly looked away, but he could tell it meant bad news: he was on the radar.

* * *

The classes for his first day went smoothly. McGonagall's Transfiguration had them doing a match to a pin transformation, and vice-versa. Flitwick's Charms class was infinitely more entertaining, as many of the students who did not succeed in levitating their feathers blew them up more often than not. Binn's class was a killer, especially to the professor. Harry had just 

instead pulled out his book on runes and read most of the time after he noticed that half of the class was asleep.

Harry was now back in the common room, confused. After reading a few chapters about runes, he knew that the runes needed to be carved, but he didn't know why they just couldn't be drawn.

_Maybe that Pince lady knows._

_Possibly. Let's go down there now._

Harry took the book and some parchment down with him to the library, intent on asking Madam Pince about the runes. On his way, he was met with some aggravating company.

"It's you again." The bushy haired girl was saying things to him again.

"The bush speaks. What do you want?" Harry was beginning to get annoyed with this girl.

"To know what you are up to."

"Well, I can't keep calling you a bush. What is your name? After all, I can't tell a stranger what I know." Harry had the beginnings of a plan in his head forming on the go.

"Hermione Granger. Now tell me!" The girl stomped her foot and stopped walking alongside of Harry.

"No." Harry swore that he saw a twitch had started to develop in her lips.

"And why not?" Harry confirmed that said twitch had bloomed into something that would aggravate her for all time.

"Because you demand it. Now leave before I make you leave, Granger." Granger huffed, and began skulking back down the hallway where she came from.

_This is going to end spectacularly._

_Heh, you're bringing this upon yourself Harry._

Finally reaching Pince's fortress, he was calming down at the fact he would finally get answers. "Madam Pince?"

"Ah, hello Harry. Already have a question for me?"

"Yes, it has to do with the runes used. Why do you have to carve them?"

"Ah, the first real puzzle about runes. Tell me, what does carving the runes into something do?"

"It makes the permanent?"

"True, but there's something different than say, painting it on than carving, is there not?"

"You're making indents."

"Now what do you think these indents do?"

"My first guess would be channel the magic."

"And you would be correct."

"But how would you go about making it so that the runes don't actually have to be carved?"

"There are more than one rune, is there not? I mean, one ward itself may work properly here, but what about in an area without any magic in it? There must be a way to get magic to it."

"A second rune to charge the first?"

"Now you're getting the hang of this. You pick up these things pretty fast for a kid your age."

Blushing at the praise, Harry didn't really feel to deserving of the complement. "Thank you Madam. I should probably head back and start these right away before any of the others try to do anything to my things."

"Good luck now Harry."

"Thanks again Madam." Harry left, no longer confused. In fact, Harry had the perfect plan to work out a system for the ward.

* * *

Back in the common room, Harry was sketching out a simple rune-ward combination. It took him several hours to find the runes for justice, touching, and leeching, but once he found them, the sketching began.

_Harry, you've been at this for several hours. Almost everyone has left for dinner. I think you ought to eat as well._

_Hush, I'm so close to success at this thing._

_Harry, food._

…_fine. But if I loose my train of thought over this, I'm blaming you. I'm also bringing down the sketches to work on at dinner._

Harry collected his sketches and warding book and went down to the great hall. As he sat down at the table, he spread out his sketches. He knew he was missing something, and it kept eluding him.

"What am I missing here…?" Harry whispered to himself. Grabbing some chicken and putting it on his plate, he went back to staring at his sketches.

_Links! I need to link them! But how…_

Marking on the sheets his newest discovery, he didn't notice Malfoy sneak up behind him. But he sure noticed his sketches disappear out from under his nose.

"What's this, Potter? Aspiring to be an artist? Covering up your poor magic? Maybe you really are a squib." Harry was not amused, also slightly confused over the term squib. Being near the 

end of dinner, most of the faculty had left. In fact, the only one left in charge was some batty looking teacher he didn't see before tonight. Not trusting her to actually try and stop this, he pulled his wits together and started in on Malfoy himself.

"Hand them back over Malfoy."

"Or what." Malfoy sneered, took the sketches and crumpled them up into a ball.

_Shade…_

_No, I will not use that, nor help you use it. He is not strong enough to survive it, and I don't want you to suffer the thought of killing someone._

_Kill? I just want to maim. For a while._

Pulling his wand up to Malfoy, he tried the spell they learned in Charms earlier that day. Focusing on moving the paper out of Malfoy's grasp, he spoke out the charm. "Wingardium Leviosa," Harry was rewarded with the paper wad moving back towards him. Catching it in midair, Harry looked back to Malfoy.

"That was on the paper. I could have easily done that to your feet, leaving you to fall onto the floor. Now leave me alone." Harry took the sketches and book and promptly left the hall.

* * *

_Okay. I've set up the links on the runes so they will leech off any magic source, giving the power to the rune of touch, which in turn when activated will bring upon any justice to those who are not the creator of these runes._

The creator rune had taken a bit to find, but one of the books he had gotten from the library had basic runes in them. Finalizing the design, he began to test them on pieces of parchment he had scavenged from the rubbish bin. He had made the mistake of testing the first design without the creator clause, and it had given him a nasty shock. Carefully drawing out the runes with his quill, he was able to get the linked setup to work. The one thing that bothered him was that after the shock was applied, the paper was burnt through where the ink used to be. He tested it on a piece of wood, but the ink just singed where it was and didn't work after that. Figuring that this would be enough of a shock to deter Malfoy for a while if he tried to touch it, Harry decided to place the setup on his trunk.

Once back in the dormitory, he began to draw the formation once again onto the top of his trunk. Hopefully, Malfoy would be getting a nice shock the next time he touched Harry's trunk.

_I wonder if I can make the ink runes out of magic. It might be able to keep them from being burnt out after one use._

_Possibly. I don't think that this much security will be needed, Harry._

_I dunno Shade. Malfoy will probably be a hassle for a while. I would rather get this security done fast before it becomes that big of a problem for use._

* * *

The rune set-up had worked, and now Malfoy glared at Harry every waking moment. Harry grinned inwardly at his success, but there we're more pressing matters he was trying to take deal with. Making the rune's permanent for one, but Harry didn't want to just focus on his magic. He wanted to know more about the spirit's magic and the weekend offered plenty of time for Harry to speak to Shade about the magic.

_So, Shade. We're in the library and I've got more parchment than this half meter tall book with me._

_I'm sure that's an exaggeration. And on closer observation, I would be…mistaken. Where did you get all that parchment?_

_Not quite sure myself, but the question is, can I use it all. Anyway, I want to know more about spirit magic? What are these particles? How do they work?_

_They're an interesting bunch of particles, that's for sure. They come from faith._

_I'm not sure I follow…_

_Well, the more faith that the particles exist, the more particles there actually are. And with each color particle there is, the more faith there is in that particular element. Some of the particles would be impossible to get rid of. For example, there are the black particles. Those form from the belief in dark things, and vice versa for the white particles. The belief in good forms the white ones._

_Well, what about the other ones? There wasn't just black and white._

_The ones I know exist are brown, yellow, red, blue, green, orange, and some other colors in between. The major colors are the more important ones though._

_Why?_

_Well, I'm a spirit. I can see and manipulate the black particles. In fact, I'm born from them._

_So there are others are you?_

_Yes, each representing something different._

_What color goes to…well, I guess spirit?_

_I'm black, obviously. Lumina, or Wisp as she goes by these days, are the keeper of the white particles. She is considered the keeper of the light. Gnome is the brown element, keeper of all the earth. Sylphid is the yellow element, keeper of all the wind. Salamander is the red element, keeper of all the fire. Undine is the blue element, keeper of all the water. Dryad is the green element, keeper of all the forests. Luna is the orange element, keeper of the moon. Dryad's and Luna's explanations are quite lacking, but they can explain their domains much easier than me._

_That's a lot of different spirits._

_Yes, but they are all manifested with enough belief in something._

_It seems like these would be manifested no matter what though. I can't exactly deny my belief in the fact that the sun is up and brining light into this room._

_No, you cannot deny that belief. There is a process that turns the belief into the particles. I am not privy to it myself, but in spirit lore, if all the spirits are gathered, then they will all know the secret of our own source._

_So why don't you all find each other and try to figure it out?_

_Well, spirits cannot travel where the particle density for their element is low. Unless they are brought there by a host. This brings a big problem, as there would be no way for all of us to convene. Only Lumina and I would be able to find Luna. Salamander would be far away from any traces of Dryad. Lumina, Gnome, Sylphid, Undine, and I would be able to actually convene together. Besides, we can only really guess where we would be, as we cannot see each others particles._

_So it's really all just a guessing game, and hoping that the elements combine to form a point of convergence._

_Yes, in a nutshell._

_Has it ever happened?_

…_unfortunately._

_What? Isn't it good if it happens?_

_Usually it's a very, very bad thing. The earliest I can remember back to, there was a trio traveling around a world. It may not even have been this one. The trio was seeking out the spirits and their temples. Something about seals placed on magically powered seeds. In the end, the seals they placed were broken, and the world almost was destroyed. Almost all spirit magic was destroyed in that event. Dryad was actually killed a few months after due to the lack of belief in the forests after the biggest one was destroyed._

_That's…I don't know what to say? Is Dryad alive?_

_As far as the spirits know of, Dryad has been through the death cycle more often than anything on this planet._

_Did Dryad die a second time?_

_Yes, and several more after that. The reason lies in the process. It is usually focused around a tree of some sort, and after each one of these events, the tree was lost, killing the faith in the forests._

_How often do these events occur?_

_So far, usually it has been one thousand years between each, although this next event has been overdue for some time. It might have to do with the evolution in your race. You no longer actually place belief in things, yet instead you whittle it down to its bases and use them to your own needs._

_Well, Shade, if it's any consolation, I believe._

_No, you don't. The concept is mostly lost on you. You're too young to understand._

_Harrumph. If you believe that then I'll stop bugging you for questions._

_I do believe that._

Harry looked down at the notes he had taken. Positive that spirit magic hasn't been noticed before, he feared that anyone looking at these notes might find him insane.

_Going to have to store these somewhere safe…_

* * *

A/N: Heurgh. Big chapter. Wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to spend anymore time on it than I already have. All comments appreciated, as usual.


End file.
